


Смерть от миллиарда осколков

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: «Ничто так не связывает нас, как наши пороки» (с)





	Смерть от миллиарда осколков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что вы с L станете друзьями, — протянул откуда-то из-за спины Рюук, — я как-то немного другого ожидал.

Лайт уже успел забыть, что тот где-то в номере. В общем-то, он о многом успел забыть — слишком увлекся, разглядывая свои блестящие от смазки пальцы. Указательный и средний по костяшки исчезали в заднице L, а подушечкой большого пальца Лайт обводил скользкую и покрасневшую кожу вокруг входа. L от этого каждый раз мелко дергался, подаваясь вперед и ускользая от прикосновений.

— Ты не мог бы определиться, внутрь или нет? — сухо пробормотал он, не поднимая головы от подушки. — Щекотно, вообще-то.

Хмыкнув, Лайт поводил по влажной коже безымянным пальцем, собирая оставшуюся смазку, и добавил его к двум предыдущим. Проскальзывали пальцы с трудом, поворачивать их внутри уже не удавалось, и Лайт вытащил все три почти до конца, завороженно наблюдая, как раскрывается за ними дырка L. Тот приглушенно выдохнул, самую малость толкнувшись назад.

— Я мало что в этом понимаю, — с любопытством продолжил Рюук, — но по-моему, ты ему только делаешь приятно. Так и должно быть?

Лайту захотелось запустить в него пышной атласной подушкой, но вместо этого он выдавил из тюбика еще смазки и, щедро распределив по пальцам, засунул их обратно в L. С силой развел в стороны — и непроизвольно задержал дыхание, когда L в ответ сладко заскулил.

Рюук за плечом глухо засмеялся.

— Если впихнешь в него четвертый палец, — прохрипел он Лайту в самое ухо, как-то незаметно оказавшись рядом, — я, так уж и быть, скажу тебе первую букву его имени.

И сразу же зашелся в хохоте, словно это какая-то невероятно остроумная шутка.

Нажав L на поясницу — в тусклом свете торшера кожа там выглядела пергаментно бледной, — Лайт заставил его неуклюже завалиться вперед, распрямив локти, и выше поднять зад. Слегка повернул пальцы внутри, раздвигая сжатые мышцы, а свободной рукой оттянул в сторону левую ягодицу — чтобы лучше видеть, как растягивается перед ним тугой вход с подтекающей смазкой.

От непристойности этого зрелища захотелось потереться членом L о бедро — чего Лайт, разумеется, делать не стал. Опасно быть настолько несдержанным.

— Я вообще-то не шучу, — снова пробасил Рюук. — Мне скучно, Лайт. У вас все так медленно. Когда уже начнется что-нибудь интересное? Может, ты с ним хоть поболтаешь?

Лайт отстраненно подумал, что предыдущие владельцы тетради, должно быть, сходили с ума во многом потому, что не могли потрахаться без чужих комментариев. Вновь вытащил пальцы и, уже совсем не церемонясь, втолкнул их почти до упора. L со стоном выгнул узкую спину.

— Вероятно, я что-то не так понимаю, — ровным голосом сказал он, приподнимаясь на локтях, — но ты, кажется, собирался меня трахнуть. Уже плохо помню — так давно это было. Где-то в период Мэйдзи, судя по ощущениям.

Вместо ответа Лайт согнул пальцы, заставив L замолчать и встряхнуть копной густых волос. Затем резко вытащил — чуть не кончив от мокрого хлюпающего звука.

— Перевернись.

Подчинился L мгновенно, но смотрел так же, как и всегда, равнодушно и будто испытующе. В полумраке гостиничного номера из-за белизны кожи он казался неким мифическим существом — эфемерным, чуть ли не прозрачным, словно облако тумана или снега, готовое вот-вот растаять. Лайт рвано втянул воздух, разглядывая впалый молочный живот, на который стекали крупные капли смазки с прижатой к нему головки члена.

— Я ни разу ничем таким не занимался, — неожиданно сам для себя признался он, наблюдая, как L сгибает ногу в колене и подтягивает к себе. — Ни с кем своего пола.

L как-то устало вздохнул, даже не изменившись в лице.

— Мне распечатать тебе пошаговую инструкцию? По пунктам зачитать вслух? Или закутать тебя в теплый плед и не мешать, пока ты переживаешь экзистенциальный кризис?

Рюук громко фыркнул, и Лайт сжал зубы, чувствуя нарастающую ярость.

— Подойди к окну, — приказал он — так мягко, как только мог, но L обязан понять: это именно приказ.

Как и ожидалось, L все понял — и даже не подумал возражать. Неторопливо поднялся с развороченной кровати и, ссутулив плечи, шагнул к широкому окну. Вытерев пальцы о простыни — качественные, очень плотные на ощупь, — Лайт встал с ним рядом. Взглянул на раскинувшийся снаружи пейзаж ночного Токио — чернильное небо во множестве мелких огней, среди которых выделялась подсвеченная золотом телебашня.

— На колени. И обопрись руками о стекло.

На этот раз Лайт не стал дожидаться, пока L послушается, а нетерпеливо надавил ему на затылок и вынудил опуститься на колени. Обхватил ладонью за левое запястье — едва сомкнув пальцы — и прижал к стеклу, гладкому и прохладному; кожа L на его фоне показалась обжигающе горячей.

— Я выебу тебя прямо здесь, — каким-то странным (сорванным, будто чужим) голосом сообщил Лайт, — и ты мне это позволишь, потому что тот еще больной мудак. Только об этом и мечтаешь, да? Как бы ощутить в себе мой член — причем так, чтобы это мог увидеть кто угодно. Чтобы половина города могла узнать, что великий L — на самом деле развратный выродок, которого нагнули у всех на виду.

L коснулся второй рукой стекла и провел пальцами вниз, оставляя на прозрачной поверхности мутные разводы. Наверное, дрочил себе до этого, маленький гаденыш.

— Твои рассуждения напрочь лишены логики, — размеренно ответил он, чуть повернув голову. Глаза у него блестели. — Даже если нас кто-то и заметит — что очень маловероятно с учетом освещения, — этим людям неоткуда узнать, кто я такой. Но ты продолжай, конечно — для новичка у тебя неплохо выходит.

Рюук загоготал в голос, и Лайт впервые за последние полчаса увидел его гротескное лицо — в отражении в стекле. Тут же опустив взгляд, звучно шлепнул L по выставленной заднице.

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я оказался новичком? Чтобы больше у меня никого не было? — он осекся, шире разведя L согнутые колени. — Хотя неважно, не отвечай. Представь себе, опыта с дамами у меня хватает. — Лайт провел самым кончиком пальца по нежной кожице мошонки, затем скользнул выше к податливой дырке L. — Да и у тебя там все равно уже мокро, как у девочки. Прямо течет. — Отведя вбок его ягодицу, Лайт подался ближе и приставил к дырке тяжелый член. Резко выдохнул, глядя, как погружается в упругое отверстие головка. — Сейчас начну тебя трахать, там все станет хлюпать, а ты будешь мне подмахивать — я же знаю, что ты с первой нашей встречи мечтал оказаться передо мной на коленях.

— По мне, это какой-то поток бреда, — сказал Рюук. Голос его доносился откуда-то из другого угла комнаты — вот и прекрасно, нечего ему вертеться рядом. — Если уж он о чем-то мечтал, так о твоей смерти, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Заткни свой поганый рот, — отозвался L, и Лайт вздрогнул, на миг испугавшись, что тот каким-то образом тоже услышал Рюука, — и переходи уже к делу, пока я окончательно не стер себе колени.

Лбом он уткнулся в стекло, сразу же запотевшее от дыхания. Лица его было не разглядеть — а жаль.

— Обычно у любовников принято просить: «Давай, трахни меня» или «Скорее, умоляю, не могу дождаться», — усмехнулся Лайт, толкнувшись вперед бедрами и моментально ощутив, как туго L сжался. Невыносимо плотно — словно совсем новая и неразношенная перчатка. — Спорим, за этот вечер ты мне еще это скажешь?

L ничего не ответил — лишь восхитительно заскулил, когда Лайт проник в него глубже, по самые яйца, и стал размашисто вбиваться. Рюук, кажется, еще что-то говорил — но Лайт перестал прислушиваться.

Схватив L за волосы, он вжал его щекой в стекло, трахая с такой силой, что оно слегка задрожало. Вообразил, как окно не выдерживает и разбивается, как от толчка по линии столкновения с таким вектором скорости L выпадает с девятнадцатого этажа — миллиард осколков впиваются в его тело, волосы развевается на холодному ветру, в глазах застыло выражение шока и обреченности. Вообразил на асфальте его искореженный труп — с раскрытой, как следует растянутой задницей, из которой подтекает смазка и его, Лайта, сперма.

Не стоило об таком фантазировать — оргазм наступил мгновенно, ощущаясь как удар под дых, предательский и неожиданный. L повернул голову и взглянул с укором — отчего Лайт почувствовал себя так, словно впервые едва сдал важный тест на проходной балл, — и насмешкой, — отчего Лайт, едва отдышавшись, просунул в него сразу три пальца, собрав свою же сперму, а затем развернул L к себе лицом и пропихнул эти пальцы ему в рот.

Когда L послушно их облизал — язык его казался удивительно большим и шершавым, — Лайт впервые за вечер осознал реальность происходящего. Довольно отметил, что с L наверняка что-то не так — и что это ожидаемо: тем, кто обладает выдающимся разумом, часто присущи странные фетиши. Лайт и сам не исключение — пожалуй, не очень здорóво трахать того, кого так жаждешь прикончить. Тем более на глазах у потустороннего существа — а возможно, и на виду у многих, что бы там ни плел L.

Опустившись на колени сам, чтобы собрать из L сперму уже губами и языком (и дать ему наконец кончить — может быть, если как следует попросит), Лайт лениво подумал, что ничего страшного в этом нет — иногда слабостям нужно потакать.

И что обязательно добьется того, чтобы перед смертью L откуда-нибудь упал — красочно и эффектно.

Раз и навсегда низвергнув его с пьедестала.


End file.
